


Home's A Place That I Have Never Known

by xfayfay72x



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, ame is sad, i wrote this based off the song On The Run, pearl helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Amethyst has never felt more at home than when shes with Pearl.





	Home's A Place That I Have Never Known

“Amethyst?” Pearl asked. Her voice was distant from where Amethyst was at, in a cave of garage in her room. 

Amethyst put her hands over her mouth. She didn’t want Pearl to see her when like this. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was messy. She had been crying for a while. She was a mess. But she couldn’t stop the sob that fought it’s was up her throat and spilled out of her mouth. More tears began to flow from her eyes and she curled in on herself. Why, why, why. 

Pearl ran over, almost tripping on trash multiple times. She shoved things out of her way and forced her way over to Amethyst. “Amethyst, what’s wrong?” She asked, horrified. 

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was another sob. Pearl ran over to where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Amethyst cried out for a few seconds before she finally found her voice. “Don’t–don’t look at me,” She said, between sniffles. 

“Amethyst, what’s wrong?” Pearl asked, concern lacing her voice. 

Amethyst rested her face in her hands. “Just leave me be,” She said, muffled by her palms. 

“Amethyst, please,” Pearl began, “Let me help,” She whispered 

Amethyst slowly removed her hands, resting her face on her knees that were pressed up to her chest. “It’s dumb,” She finally said, after the longest time. 

“If something is upsetting you, I can assure you it’s not dumb,” Pearl said. She cupped Amethyst’s face in her hands, “You can tell me anything.” 

Amethyst flushed and pulled away. She sat up but crossed her arms over her chest. “I… I just don’t feel like I belong.” She muttered. 

“What?” Pearl whispered. 

“Like, i'm not good enough to be here. I’m useless. I shouldn’t be a Crystal Gem.” She said. 

Pearl started at her in shock for a moment before finding the right words to say. “Amethyst, no, we don’t think that,” She said. 

Pearl scooted closer to Amethyst, and she finally looked at Pearl. “You are a Crystal Gem. Your strong, and powerful, and… and I love you, Amethyst.” Pearl said. 

Amethyst blushed. “I-I love you too.” She stuttered. 

Pearl smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Amethyst gratefully accepted and kissed Pearl back, melting into it. They stayed connected for a moment before finally parting, coming up for air that their bodies didn’t actually need. 

 

Amethyst later found herself wrapped in Pearl’s arms. She breathed in Pearl’s scent of tea and old books. Her arms, yet small, felt warm and strong and secure around Amethyst’s body. 

Amethyst has never felt so at home.


End file.
